


On the Fourth Day of Christmas...

by orphan_account



Series: 12 Days of Fan Fiction [4]
Category: Castle
Genre: AU-coffee shop, Alternate Universe - Never Met, F/M, Fluff, Holiday, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 13:24:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2734175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castle and Beckett meet outside a coffee shop</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Fourth Day of Christmas...

“Oh, my god. I’m so sorry! Are you okay?” Richard Castle apologized to the woman he had accidentally ran into and knocked over.

“Its fine, I’m fine.” She looked up. Castle extended his arm to help her up.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, yeah. I’m good.” Beckett brushed the snow off her bottom and knees. “A bit cold though.”

“You know what? As an apology, I will buy you a coffee from here.” Castle pointed at the coffee shop he had been going into when the incident had happened.

“Okay. I was going to grab a coffee anyway.” She stepped into the well lit shop, and breathed in the rich smell.

“So…” Castle went to the back of the line, Beckett beside him. “I guess I should introduce myself! I’m Richard Castle.”

“Kate Beckett. I feel like I know you from somewhere…”

“Well, I don’t mean to brag, but I am a well known author!”

“You do the Storm series, right? Mystery novels.”

“Thats me.” He grinned as they continued chatting, the line inching forward.

When they got to the front, a bouncy blonde woman was there. “Can I take your orders?”

Beckett looked at the signs above them. “Yeah, I’ll take a grande peppermint mocha.”

“One peppermint mocha for the lady and a grande pumpkin spice latte for me.” Castle pulled out his credit card.

“You’re lucky! Today is the last day we’re serving pumpkin stuff!”

“Well, wonder what I’ll get for the next while then.”

As the woman got their drinks Beckett said “Pumpkin spice latte? Really?”  
“What? They’re really good.”

“Thats is such a girly drink.”  
“So? I like it. And what about you and your peppermint?”

“Hey, peppermints good. Much better than pumpkin.”

“Oh, really?”

“Yeah, really.”

They got their drinks and sat at a table in the corner and talked.

“So, you never said what you do.” Castle took another sip from his cup.

“I am a detective with the NYPD.”  
“So, you solve crime and stuff? Catch the villains? You’re a superhero?”

“I guess you could put it that way.”

“Oh, hey! I have a great idea! I’m a crime novelist, you solve crime. I should come in and see how the NYPD really works! It would be so much fun!”

“How about pass? I don’t think the captain would like that.”

“Aw, come on! You know it would be fun! Besides, I’m thinking of writing a new series soon, and I need inspiration.”

“I-I just don’t know. It probably wouldn't work.” Beckett stood up. “Thanks for the coffee but I really should get to work now.”

“Okay, no problem. It was nice talking to you. Maybe I’ll see you around?”

“Maybe. Happy Holidays!” Beckett called back. Castle waved.

When Beckett got to work, she had finished her coffee and was about to throw it away when she saw something written on the cup.

“Hey Beckett. You usually don’t get Starbucks.” Esposito said as he walked by.

“A guy I ran into, literally, bought it for me.”

“Ooh, what guy?” Ryan asked leaning over from his desk.

“Its not important. Just a guy who ran into me and knocked me over. He offered to buy me a coffee as an apology and when I accepted, we went to Starbucks instead of the shop across the street that I normally go to.” Beckett turned on her computer.

“Did he try and hit on you?” Espo hit Ryan’s arm. “What? I was just wondering.”

“Well, I’m not exactly sure. Hes a crime novelist and asked if he could come in and see how we really run. Said he needed inspiration for a new novel.”

“Is he famous?” Espo wondered aloud.

“I guess. He said his name is Richard Castle.”

Ryan leaned back in his chair. “Castle? Didn't he write the Storm series?”

“Yeah, he did.”

“You should ask the captain if he can come in. You know how to get a hold of him?”

“Yeah.” Beckett turned her cup towards them. “I have his phone number.”

****  
****

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Leaving comments really helps with my writing, so please! Uh... The phone number is fake (probably) so don't try it. Hope you liked it and remember  
> Read, Write, Love


End file.
